Defying All Odds
by Holmes04
Summary: Cassie and Adam have tried to deny the connection between them. However they soon realize that fait has other plans for them. Love, sex, and heartbreak are all apart of life!
1. Authors Note

Okay I seriously got a question! Can ANYONE write a Secret Circle story about Cassie and Adam that is more than a one shot and is RATED M! We all know that most of us enjoy reading smut and I think about story about the two of them trying to deny their feelings would be great until they finally break one night and have strong connection but Cassie feels bad because of the predicament they are in. She knows that Adam's girlfriend is in love with him and ever worse she's Cassie's best friend. However once you've started we all know that it's impossible to start and although they TRY they can't keep their hands off of each other! How long will it be before all hell breaks loose and Cassie can't hold her feelings any more. What happened when Adam's girlfriend finds out? Will this be the end of the circle or can they bring themselves to get past this and once again learn to trust one another?

_Alright since the answer seems to be NO, I have decided to take matters into my own hands. I am not a writer per say; I dabble around here and there so please forgive me if you do not like it. I have yet to figure out how to write in the header or foot notes so u might get a few authors notes posted as a chapter idk we shall see! So without further ado I will give you the Summary as well as the opening to this story!_

The summary is about the same as what I asked of you guys;

**_Cassie is a confused teenage girl who has recently moved to town after her mothers mysterious death. At one point in Cassies life she had felt so sure so completely but here everything was different; here nothing is ever as it seems. Cassie is no discovering that she is a witch along with five other teenagers. However one in perticular has caught her eye. Adam; hes perfect there is no other way to describe him. When he touches her...energy sparks throughout the room. When he speaks her name she sighs. Just a single toch of his hand and she is begging for more. However there is one problem; Adam isn't single. Even worse he's dating the coven leader of the witches and is Cassies new found friend. How long can these two go without begging for more. Will Adam stay loyal to his girlfriend Diana or will his desires get the best of him. All will be uncovered in...Defying All Odds!_**


	2. Introductions  Chapter 1

_"This is going to sound crazy, but... from the moment I first set eyes on you I haven't been able to stop thinking about you." _  
><em>― Leigh Fallon<em>

Moving to this god forsaken town has left me feeling venerable. I miss the life I use to life when my mother was alive and I knew for a fact that witches were only made up characters meant to scare little kids.

However since I moved here, I've begin to realize that nothing is as it seems. Everything that I had thought I knew is a sham. My mother didn't die of an accident that I am sure she was murdered. She was killed so that I can be sent here, to live with my grandmother and complete this "circle." I don't know who killed her or why I am needed here but I plan on getting answers.

The only problem standing in my way is Adam. Adam is a part of this "circle" that I have recently joined. The circle consists of six witches; a witch from each founding family.

I am the sixth and final witch. With my arrival to town, the witches have grown stronger and I have realized that I am not at all normal. The group consists of Diana, Faye, Melissa, Nick, Adam and lastly me.

Diana is the leader of this "coven and is Adams present girlfriend. She instantly befriended me, and although she is nice I want to hate her because she has him. Faye is the bitch of the group.

She can see the connection Adam has with me and constantly taunts us when Diana is around. Melissa, well there isn't much to explain she simply follows along. She was in love with Nick before he died of a strange freak accident.

Adam is the first witch I practiced magic with. That first time was unbelievable; he'd held my hand and began to chant something about water being light as air. However; when I opened my eyes I realized that all the rain drops around us was floating midair. That was the first time I felt the strong connection with Adam. Adam is a caring, loving man, I know he can feel the connection with me but he loves Diana as well.

Lastly there is me. My name is Cassie. I just recently found out I'm a witch, and I have no parent. Even worse though, I am in love with my best friend's boyfriend.

_**Alright so that is a short sample of my writing! I really don't get much time to write so if you do like this I'll probably only be able to update once a week! I also promise as the story progresses there will be sex; after all a good story always contains some sexy smutty couple. However I need to know if people are going to read this! So please let me know or I won't continue! **_

_**Thanks,  
>Kay 3<strong>_


	3. Making Mistakes

_Authors Note: Okay so I REALLY hope this works but I'm not sure if it will! I guess we shall see. I figured that I'd post a little more and get the story started even further!_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Everybody's looking for a blue sky, searching for an answer on a satellite. I know that there's got to be a blue sky out there to see,<br>a blue sky waiting for me!  
>-unknown Author<strong>_

Describing my feelings for Adam is not an easy task. Saying I'm in love with him may be taking it a little too far however I can feel myself falling a little bit more for him each day.

The more than I am around him the harder I fall. I have tried to keep my emotions separate from him but when he touches me; fire shoots through my veins, and when he speaks my name I practically want to sigh.

I am more powerful when I am with Adam; our magic is stronger when we work together. I know he can feel it to. Adam and I are meant to be together; it is our destiny. The connection I feel with his is not one sided, I can feel the surging energy between us and yet it is ignored. Adam is a faithful man. I am proud of him for that; he has stayed loyal to his girlfriend Diana.

He fights the connection between us. He believes that destiny is what we make it; and for Adam he believes his destiny points towards Diana.

Don't get me wrong now; Diana is a nice girl. She accepted me as soon as I moved to this god forsaken town. She befriended me as well as rescued me from my torched car. I am forever grateful for the things that Diana has done for me.

I know that she is a good woman for Adam but I can't deny the way he makes my blood rush. I have tried to ignore him; I have tried to forget the feel of his skin on mine. I tried to focus on revenge towards those who killed my mother.

However that only lasted so long. Diana as well as the rest of the clan had noticed how I kept distancing myself from Adam. Questions begin to surface and Faye began to taunt. Being the leader, and lover that Diana is she felt like a "talk" was in order.

She'd come over to my house with Adam and confronted me head on. I know she'd been trying to help but bring him over was a mistake. I literally wanted to rip his clothes off and lick my way down his body right then and there. I'd told them that now was not the best time for talk but Diana wouldn't take no for an answer.

She'd stated that as a connected circle we needed to rely on each other and if Adam and I could not get past "whatever problems" we were experiencing then we would never be a strong clan. With that she left Adam and I to work our problems out together.

I'm sure if Diana had known the way the conversation had went she would of never of left the two of us alone that day.

That was Diana's first mistake!

* * *

><p>Alright so if anyone is actually reading this; why do you think Diana made a mistake leaving Cassie and Adam alone! What do you think of the beginning of the story thus far? Shall I continue or just give in and give up? I surely hope that someone is reading this and I'm not wasting my time. Btw i'm sorry but i've never been a "long" chapter writer<p>

Thanks,

Kay


	4. Kiss Me?

_Hey everyone! Firstly I'd like to thank everyone who read my story, commented and decided to add it to your alerts. You have no idea how happy I was to see so many people like my story thus far. Secondly, in case your wondering I will probably be writing this entire story in Cassies point-of-view. She is telling the story as a reflection. Thirdly; this chapter is short; sorry but I promise I will update within a day or two. Lastly ENJOY_

_**Since the first time you ran your fingers through my hair, since the first time our hands became one, since the first time your kisses took away my pain, I knew I'd never be the same.**_

We hadn't meant for things to start like this; we hadn't meant to hurt Diana or our circle but once things

began to fall in place, there was no turning back. Standing in the kitchen so close to Adam; feeling his

presence near me was too much to take. I had tried to push him away at the time, I remembering saying

to him _"Adam please just leave there is nothing here for us to talk about."_ I'd tried being the good friend

to Diana. Adam however had his own plans. I remember him placing his hands on mine, begging me to

look at him. Those words he spoke, it changed our relationship forever. "_Cassie look at me please and _

_tell me there is nothing here between us. Can you honestly tell me there is nothing between us? Cassie, I _

_know you feel the vibrations that flow throughout our body at a single touch. Tell me it all means _

_nothing to you; tell me I mean nothing to you." _With those words being spoken he drew me near and

gently kissed my lips saying "_kiss me Cassie." _I don't know how to explain what happened next. He was

there, his arms wrapped around me, his tongue probing my lips seeking entrance. Moaning softly as his

tongue began to dance around my mouth. There I was lips to lips, tongue to tongue with my best friends

boyfriend and yet all I could think about was….I wanted more.

_As always please tell me what you think? Good? Bad? If you got any ideas always feel free to email me! _

_Thanks,_

_Kay_


End file.
